


My most beautiful, unfinished, love.

by Perfectdream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Closure, Conversations, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Heart-to-Heart, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après le mariage de sa mère, Louis et Eleanor rentrent à l'hôtel pour un repos bien mérité. Sauf qu'Eleanor a des choses sur le coeur qu'elle a besoin de lui confier, de lui avouer. Elle a besoin de tout détruire pour tout recommencer et Louis se doit de l'écouter et de lui rendre sa liberté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My most beautiful, unfinished, love.

Le silence au creux du véhicule aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, aurait dû déclencher son alarme intérieure ; mais sa bonté d'âme lui avait appris à laisser le bénéfice du doute. Le fait qu'elle ne lui adressait ni un regard ni une parole ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle était en colère après lui. Elle pouvait tout simplement être fatiguée après cette longue journée, entourée de centaines de personnes parlant et babillant en continu durant des heures sans se rendre compte qu'elle ne les écoutait pas. Non il n'avait rien senti venir ; c'est pourquoi il la fixait maintenant avec de grands yeux perdus et confus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle semblait de si mauvaise humeur tout à coup ?

 

«  **El ?**  » demanda-t-il. Elle se retourna doucement vers lui et pourtant ses yeux étaient plus foncés qu'à l'accoutumée, son visage crispé dans une grimace de fureur et de peur mélangées. Elle semblait si forte et pourtant si vulnérable. Louis hésitait entre se reculer pour se protéger ou s'approcher pour la réconforter. Il était totalement perdu.

 

Elle posa son sac à main à terre près du lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, ses chaussures gisant déjà au bord du mur sur sa droite, sa robe froissée d'être restée assise trop longtemps, ses cheveux emmêlés à cause du vent et de la laque que Lou avait appliquée en couche épaisse. Son regard chercha celui de Louis durant quelques secondes avant d'enfin le trouver et d'y déverser la rancœur qui semblait animer son cœur.

 

«  **El ?** » demanda-t-il à nouveau, sa voix étant un subtil mélange de douceur et d'anxiété. Il tendit la main comme pour la poser sur son bras mais elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même dès qu'elle vit son geste. Louis laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps, attendant qu'elle prenne enfin la parole. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps.

 

«  **Je vous ai vus aujourd'hui.**  » murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que la phrase parvienne aux oreilles de Louis qui fronça les sourcils sans comprendre de qui elle pouvait bien parler. Aujourd'hui ils avaient assisté au mariage de sa mère, au milieu de centaines d'invités ; comment Louis pouvait-il savoir de qui elle voulait parler ?! Comme elle ne précisa pas sa pensée, il demanda.

 

«  **Tu as vu qui ?**  ». Eleanor ne le quittait pas du regard, ne semblant même pas cligner des yeux tellement son regard était perçant, comme si elle tentait de lire en lui ce qu'il n'osait pas avouer à voix haute.

 

«  **Je vous ai vus, Harry et toi.**  » commença-t-elle avant de continuer précipitamment quand elle vit Louis ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. «  **Je t'ai vu le regarder de loin, même si vous avez fait votre possible pour ne pas être trop proche l'un de l'autre. Je t'ai vu poser le regard sur lui. Je l'ai vu.**  » Louis n'était pas sûr de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Oui, il avait regardé Harry durant le mariage, oui, il avait laissé son regard être attiré par Harry. Il le savait, il n'avait jamais pu s'en empêcher, pas avant et encore moins maintenant. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas néanmoins était le commentaire d'El. Elle savait depuis des années qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami ; il ne le lui avait jamais caché. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?!

 

«  **Tu as vu quoi ?**  » répondit-il d'une voix douce. Eleanor semblait à présent tellement sur la défensive qu'il craignait de la faire fuir simplement avec le son de sa voix. Elle s'assit sur le lit derrière elle dans un mouvement fluide et gracieux. Louis avait toujours trouvé qu'en plus d'être jolie elle était gracieuse. Elle repoussa ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux avant de croiser ses mains sur ses genoux et reposer son regard sur l'homme en face d'elle. Louis, lui, appuya son épaule gauche contre le mur tout en restant à une distance acceptable de la jeune femme. Elle soupira longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

 

«  **Ce regard que tu poses sur lui, cette douceur qui s'installe dans tes yeux dès qu'il entre dans ton champ de vision. Inconsciemment tu orientes ton corps dans sa direction dès que tu sens sa présence. J'ai vu cet après-midi à quel point tu pouvais être amoureux de lui...**  » Elle s'arrêta en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, coupant le contact avec Louis. Ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir avec ce récit. Liam lui avait déjà fait remarquer que ses réactions envers Harry n'était pas vraiment subtiles ; mais il ne les commandait pas. Eleanor semblait abattue tout en étant emprunte d'une mélancolie qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant.

 

« **El, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis ça...** » souffle-t-il doucement. Il tente un pas en avant mais elle relève la tête au même moment, comme apeurée par le fait qu'il pénètre dans son espace personnel. Il recula alors, les mains sur les hanches. Il aurait voulu retirer son blazer qui commençait à lui tenir chaud mais il n'osait pas. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il sentait que cette discussion était importante pour Eleanor et il l'écouterait jusqu'au bout. Peu importe où elle emmènerait cette conversation. Une flamme nouvelle sembla prendre possession de ses yeux marrons, les nimbant d'une ombre que Louis ne connaissait pas. Elle se releva, ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur le côté de sa robe, semblant chercher la fermeture. Une fois qu'elle la trouva, elle la descendit. Louis ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ou quoi faire à cet instant. Il la regardait agir sans oser bouger ou prendre la parole. Il était simplement spectateur du spectacle dramatique qu'elle semblait donner dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Elle défit le nœud dans son dos et fit descendre le tissu crème et argenté le long de ses bras, dévoilant un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche qui embrassait parfaitement sa poitrine délicate. Elle lâcha le tissu qui s'écroula à ses pieds laissant apparaître dans son passage la culotte correspondante. L'ensemble de lingerie était délicat et brillant, ressortant sur sa peau bronzée. Louis la regardait, la contemplait comme on contemplerait une œuvre d'art : il ne pouvait nier la beauté de son corps pratiquement nu devant lui mais il ne ressentait aucune envie d'y poser les doigts. Il la regardait simplement, sans bouger, sans émotions et Eleanor dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'elle fit un pas en avant, dégageant ses pieds de l'amas de tissu qu'était maintenant sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur sur le tapis de la chambre. Elle était plus proche de Louis qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette pièce. Elle fit un pas supplémentaire avant que Louis ne se recule légèrement ; il ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à le lui donner.

 

«  **El....** ». Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'elle l'interrompit d'une voix rauque et remplie de colère. «  **Baise-moi !**  ». Sa phrase résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Louis comme si elle était toujours en suspension dans l'air, comme si la bande tournait encore en boucle dans le cerveau du jeune homme. Il connaissait Eleanor depuis trois ans maintenant et elle n'avait jamais été vulgaire ou crue dans ses paroles. Pas une seule fois. C'est pourquoi Louis était abasourdi, les yeux grands ouverts face à la demande – ou plutôt l'ordre- que la jeune femme venait de lui balancer.

 

«  **Je te demande pardon ?!** » réussit-il à lâcher malgré sa gorge totalement contractée sous le malaise qu'elle venait de déclencher en lui. Elle releva la tête avec un air de défi et répéta sa demande : «  **Baise-moi ! Puisqu'apparemment c'est ce que tu attends de lui. Je peux te donner la même chose. Baise-moi, oublie-le !** »

Louis se recula sous le choc quand il comprit qu'Eleanor était jalouse d'Harry. Elle le connaissait depuis trois ans également – Louis et Harry étant une entité à part entière, jamais l'un sans l'autre – elle n'avait jamais montré une grande affection pour lui mais Louis comprenait seulement qu'elle était jalouse de lui. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas encore c'était pourquoi ? Il se retourna et attrapa un peignoir que l'hôtel laissait à la disposition des clients et sans lui laisser le temps de le contredire ou de réagir, il enveloppa Eleanor dedans, cachant son corps quasiment nu. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait en silence, les larmes faisant couler son mascara le long de ses joues et sa bouche tremblant des sanglots retenus. Louis la poussa doucement sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

 

« **El, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'as jamais été comme ça.** ». Il tenta de garder sa voix assez douce malgré la tristesse et la colère qui montaient en lui. Il y avait une chose à savoir à propos de Louis : on pouvait l'insulter autant qu'on le voulait mais il ne fallait pas toucher aux personnes qu'il aimait – et encore moins Harry. Il réagissait toujours instinctivement quand on s'en prenait à ce dernier, ses réactions étaient toujours viscérales et généralement brutes et agressives. Il ne fallait pas toucher à Harry, jamais ! Malgré tout il considérait Eleanor comme une amie assez proche et il voulait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute avant de la descendre en flammes à tort. Elle laissa libre cours aux sanglots qui semblaient l'étouffer durant de longues minutes avant de tousser deux fois, libérant sa gorge pour reprendre la parole.

 

«  **Tu ne comprends pas, tu n'as jamais compris. Tu ne le vois pas. C'est comme si tout ce qui passait autour de toi t'était étranger quand Harry n'en fait pas partie.**  » Les poings de Louis se crispèrent encore une fois quand il entendit qu'elle ramenait son meilleur ami dans la conversation. Viscérales, en effet. Ses réactions étaient viscérales et à cet instant une chaleur montait dans le creux de son ventre faisant s'accélérer le rythme des battements de son cœur. Il souffla à plusieurs reprises par le nez pour ne pas céder à l'énervement, laissant une chance à la jeune femme de continuer. «  **Je t'aime, Louis.**  »

Le dit Louis lui adressa un doux sourire tout en lui répondant automatiquement « **Je t'aime aussi.** » Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui adresse un sourire à sa réponse mais elle secoua la tête de dépit tout en fixant à nouveau ses mains entrelacées sur ses genoux. Un rire désabusé quitta ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne continue sur sa lancée.

 

«  **Non. Je suis amoureuse de toi, Louis.** » Sa voix n'était pas agressive mais son ton était quelque peu cassant sous l'énervement qui perçait dans sa gestuelle. Le jeune homme se redressa, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Il avait toujours été ami avec Eleanor, il la considérait comme une amie assez proche. En public elle jouait la petite amie parfaite mais il n'avait jamais pensé une seule fois qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de lui. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme on aime une amie, il avait de l'affection pour elle et il s'inquiétait aussi pour elle. Mais il savait – et il pensait qu'elle le savait aussi- qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ses sentiments.

 

«  **El...**  ». Il commença sa phrase mais elle l'interrompit encore une fois. «  **Je suis désolée.**  ». Il posa sa main sur les siennes toujours croisées sur ses jambes comme si les tenir l'une contre l'autre lui permettait de ne pas lâcher prise. Il releva son visage délicatement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent les siens.

 

«  **Non, El. Ne t'excuse pas. Ne t'excuse jamais pour tes sentiments, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas en colère ou dégoûté. Je suis tout bonnement surpris. Jamais je n'ai pensé que tu pourrais tomber amoureuse de moi...**  » Il glissa un bras sur ses épaules et elle se laissa tomber doucement sur son épaule, absorbant toute la chaleur qu'il voulait bien lui donner, respirant son odeur pour ce qui lui semblait la dernière fois. Ils restèrent enlacés en silence durant de longues minutes avant que Louis ne pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'Eleanor avait lâché cette bombe.

«  **Depuis longtemps ?**  »

 

Comme El ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire il précisa : «  **Tu es amoureuse de moi depuis longtemps ?**  ». Elle rougit subtilement tout en relevant sa tête de son épaule avant de lui répondre : «  **Peut-être deux ans, ou un peu moins, je ne sais plus vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais me souvenir de la date pour un futur anniversaire. C'est arrivé petit à petit. Ça devait arriver et c'est arrivé, c'est tout.**  ». Son ton était fataliste et désabusé et Louis sentit son cœur se pincer légèrement à la confession. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une jeune femme comme Eleanor devait-elle souffrir d'un amour qui ne serait jamais réciproque ? Elle ne méritait pas ça.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ça devait arriver' ?** ». Elle lui adressa une sourire désabusé – un sourire comme sa mère lui lançait quelques fois quand il posait une question dont la réponse était tellement évidente qu'elle semblait logique pour tout le monde sauf pour lui. Quand il regardait Eleanor il voyait une mère. Elle était calme, douce, gentille et patiente. Elle représentait ce qu'il imaginait comme la figure maternelle par excellence. Il la voyait dans un futur proche, avec des enfants joufflus et souriants accrochés à ses jambes, elle sourirait, radieuse, une tarte tout juste sortie du four sur la table. Oui, il la voyait dans une famille, reine de son royaume personnel, souveraine dans son logis. Il la voulait heureuse, comblée et souriante ; il le voulait mais il ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais lui offrir ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Dès la première fois qu'on lui avait parlé de jouer la comédie il avait sentit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais à cette époque là il n'avait pas d'arguments assez puissants pour faire changer d'avis son management alors il avait battu en retraite. Par la suite il s'était assuré qu'El connaisse les tenants et les aboutissants de ce rôle qu'on lui demandait de jouer. Au départ il ne lui avait pas parlé d'Harry ; mais au bout de quelques mois, lui faisant assez confiance, il avait ajouté ce morceau du puzzle. Elle l'avait su et elle le savait toujours. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tomber amoureuse d'un bon garçon, normal, qui serait plus qu'honoré de lui rendre son amour au centuple ?

 

«  **Louis, sérieusement ? Tu te poses la question ? Tu es bien le seul à ne pas te rendre compte que dans une autre vie tu aurais été l'homme de mes rêves. Tu l'es, à vrai dire, mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir. Ça ne change rien au problème, finalement, tu es déjà pris et je me languis juste de toi sans cesse. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble ; c'est ce que je me dis.**  » continua-t-elle de sa voix douce. En effet, Louis ne voulait pas savoir qu'il était l'homme de ses rêves mais il aurait été très grossier et égoïste de le lui dire. Lui mieux que personne savait que l'amour ne se commande pas. Malheureusement il n'était pas en son pouvoir de la rendre heureuse, de lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elle demandait. Comment pourrait-il ?

 

«  **Je n'avais pas remarqué pour être honnête, tu devais être très subtile** » tenta-t-il de blaguer mais la réponse d 'Eleanor fut rapide, du tac au tac «  **Ou toi aveuglé.**  ». Le ton n'était pas méchant mais la rapidité de la réponse força Louis à se questionner sur les pensées derrière cette réponse. Il aurait voulu hurler que c'était faux, bondir et crier à l'infamie ; pourtant il resta assis sur le lit, ses doigts jouant avec la couverture sous lui, ses yeux dans le vague. Il le savait. Il le savait qu'il était aveugle à tout ce qui ne constituait pas son monde – tout ce qui n'était pas Harry, finalement – il avait beau lutter, tout cela le dépassait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix quand il y réfléchissait ; ça lui était tombé dessus comme cela avait dû tomber sur Eleanor quelques années auparavant. Est-ce qu'elle s'était réveillée un matin en se rendant compte que celui pour qui elle jouait le rôle de petit-amie était finalement devenu assez important pour elle pour qu'elle développe des sentiments amoureux envers lui. Comment l'avait-elle vécu ? Avait-elle pensé à lui en parler ? Perdu dans ses questions, Louis se rendit compte d'à quel point elle avait dû se sentir seule durant ces instants là... Instinctivement il la resserra contre lui. Sa réaction était égoïste – El pourrait ne pas vouloir de sa peau contre la sienne, pas après tout ça – mais il ne pouvait pas la consoler autrement et malgré tout ça il voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, qu'elle restait son amie.

 

« **Je le suis probablement** » avoua-t-il finalement dans un souffle. «  **Est-ce que tu as pensé à m'en parler ? Je veux dire, tu devais te sentir tellement esseulée et triste.....** » Il reprit son souffle doucement avant de continuer, sa main caressant les long cheveux ondulés de la jeune femme. «  **Je ne sais pas si à ta place je ne serais pas venu pour tout me balancer à la tête ; même si ce n'est absolument pas ton genre.**  »

Un léger rire s’éleva dans la pièce et le cœur de Louis se gonfla de fierté d'avoir réussi à la faire rire malgré tout ce chaos ce soir. Il sonnait tristement mélancolique mais il n'en était pas moins un rire et c'était suffisant pour lui. Elle posa sa main sur la taille du jeune homme en se resserrant encore un petit peu plus contre lui. Le jeu était dangereux mais elle avait rêvé de cette étreinte depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'être raisonnable et de s'éloigner de lui. Elle était amoureuse de lui envers et contre tout.   
«  **Je suis venue** » murmura-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes à peser le pour et le contre. Elle voulait qu'il sache tout, pour après pouvoir repartir de zéro, récupérer les morceaux de son cœur brisé pour les offrir à quelqu'un qui en prendrait soin. Mais pour cela il ne devait lui rester absolument aucun espoir aussi infime soit-il. Elle devait tout détruire de ses propres mains avant d'enterrer cet amour sans espoir. Une bonne fois pour toute.   
Louis releva la tête assez pour croiser le regard d'El ; elle le fixa durant de longues secondes avant de regarder dans le vide. Elle ne pourrait pas le dire si elle se laissait se noyer dans ses yeux bleus qui tellement de fois lui avait montré le miraculeux mirage d'un amour réciproque.

 

«  **Je suis venue à cette cérémonie de remise des prix une fois ; j'étais tellement décidée à tout t'avouer, à te faire aussi mal que moi j'avais mal. Avec le recul je me rends compte que ma réaction était enfantine et immature ; j'avais seulement 20 ans et je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais amoureuse de toi. J'avais néanmoins l'espoir que ce soit réciproque à ce moment-là. Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, j'espérais. La robe que je portais, je l'avais soigneusement choisie, ma coiffure était une de celles que tu m'avais avoué aimer. Toute cette soirée avait été préparée en fonction de toi...** » confessa-t-elle d'une voix monotone. Louis se souvenait de cette soirée – piteusement par pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait remarqué que la jeune femme avait fait attention à sa tenue et son maquillage ; il avait seulement pensé que c'était pour les caméras ; non pas pour lui. Il se souvenait tellement bien de cette soirée magique qu'il avait passée aux côtés de l'homme duquel il était amoureux. Il se rappelait à la perfection des yeux brillants d'Harry quand ils avaient gagné l'award. Sa peau se souvenait de l'endroit où l'autre jeune homme avait posé ses mains quand ils s'étaient serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant tout le monde, sans aucune honte, avec tellement de tendresse et d'amour. Les souvenirs des sourires et des mains de son meilleur ami étaient encore gravés à l'encre indélébile dans son cerveau ; tout était encore brûlant en lui, comme si la scène avait été hier. Il se souvenait de cette soirée dans les moindres détails mais il devait honteusement avouer qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'Eleanor. Il savait qu'elle avait été présente à cette soirée, qu'elle avait discuté et rit avec Danielle, il s'en souvenait ; mais les moments les plus précieux de cette soirée entière ne contenaient aucune image de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire ; il ne pourrait jamais briser son cœur de façon si cruelle. Alors il écouta simplement en silence quand elle reprit son monologue.

 

«  **Je suis venue, j'ai attendu le bon moment, sauf que.... Sauf que le bon moment n'est jamais venu. Et...** ». Louis entendit une hésitation dans sa voix et il sentit dans ses entrailles ce qui allait suivre, il le savait, l'appréhendait mais ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Tout en revenait toujours à ça dans la vie de Louis.

«  **Et Harry était avec toi. Au début j'ai cru qu'il était simplement ton meilleur ami.... Puis tu es venu m'avouer que mon rôle n'était d'actualité uniquement parce que tu étais amoureux de cet homme.... Un homme !**  » continua-t-elle d'un ton désabusé comme si prendre conscience que Louis était amoureux d'un homme lui avait ôter ses chances. Louis n'avait jamais pensé être attiré par les hommes auparavant. Il n'avait pas vraiment été attiré par les femmes non plus s'il était honnête ; il était sorti avec des filles parce que c'est ce qu'on lui avait inculqué comme logique. Quelques copines pas vraiment sérieuses ; puis le début de sa carrière accompagné de cette révélation : Harry. Louis aimait se référer à lui de cette façon dans sa tête : sa révélation. À cet instant, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres à l'évocation du bouclé, ce qui fit grimacer Eleanor subrepticement, le temps d'un battement de cil et son visage revint à la normale.

 

«  **Pourtant je me suis dit que j'allais attendre, en silence, enfermée dans ma douleur ; attendre que tout se finisse et que je puisse être celle qui recollerait tes morceaux, celle qui te consolerait ; et à ce moment-là tu prendrais conscience que je suis celle que tu as toujours voulue – comme tu es celui que j'ai toujours attendu.**  » poursuivit-elle en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme pour empêcher la douleur de trop serrer son cœur fragile. Louis laissa son bras autour d'elle et la resserra contre lui, la plaçant dans le creux de son flanc, là où elle avait sa place, contre son cœur. Il ne dit rien – à vrai dire qu'aurait-il pu lui dire qui aurait calmé sa douleur et qui aurait séché ses larmes ? Rien, il ne pouvait rien lui dire, rien lui avouer qui serait un salut pour son cœur malheureux ; alors il la serra simplement contre lui comme il l'avait fait tellement de fois auparavant avec ses petites sœurs. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la protéger de cette vague de célébrité qui les avait pris d'assaut, il aurait aimé la mettre à l'abri de la stupidité et de la curiosité du monde, la défendre contre lui-même. Mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il se rende compte du mal qu'il lui faisait avant que celui-ci ne devienne irréversible. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il était trop tard pour jouer les héros. Beaucoup trop tard. Il déposa sa joue sur le dessus de son crâne, rempli de compassion et de tendresse pour cette forme recroquevillée contre lui. Il n'ajouta rien et attendit en silence qu'elle continue ou qu'elle lui demande de partir.

 

Elle ne lui demanda pas de partir, elle avala la boule dans sa gorge tout en retenant ses larmes avant de reprendre la parole.

«  **Tout a continué, vous avez atteint des sommets que personne n'aurait pensé que vous puissiez atteindre ; et pourtant vous l'avez fait. J'étais spectatrice de votre succès, de votre montée vers le Mont Olympe. Je regardais sans pouvoir rien y faire ou rien y changer. J'ai vu que la place que je rêvais d'occuper dans ta vie venait d'être prise par quelqu'un contre qui je n'avais pas les bonnes armes – contre qui je n'ai aucune arme à vrai dire. Je l'ai vu te soutenir, te pousser, te consoler, te faire sourire....**  » lâcha-t-elle avant de reprendre sa respiration et de déglutir pour contenir ses larmes. Elle avait l'impression de planter ses doigts fins dans sa blessure béante et de tirer pour empêcher la guérison jusqu'à ce que tout le sang s'en écoule. La douleur était nécessaire – c'est ce qu'elle se répétait depuis le début de son monologue ; elle devait y croire, elle se devait à elle-même d'être assez forte pour se sauver elle-même. Elle posa son nez dans le creux du cou de Louis, bercée par l'odeur de son parfum qu'elle aimait tant – celui qu'Harry lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était qu'elle ne pouvait pas détester ni haïr Harry : il n'était pas le genre de personne totalement patibulaire et antipathique ; ce genre de personne que l'on déteste à première vue sans même chercher plus loin. Non, lui était agréable, souriant, tendre, attentionné.... Il était celui qu'elle ne serait jamais, et si elle était honnête, elle admettrait qu'elle l'admirait d'une certaine façon pour avoir su rester le même malgré tout ce qui avait changé autour d'eux.

 

«  **Dès que je pensais à toi, quelque chose me ramenait à Harry. Que ce soit ton tee-shirt – qui était évidemment le sien – ou la façon dont tu prononçais un mot, un plat qu'il t'avait cuisiné et dont tu m'avais parlé. Tout me ramenait sans cesse à toi et lui. A lui et toi. Jamais à toi et moi.**  » confessa-t-elle sans tristesse. Louis dû avouer qu'à cet instant elle semblait seulement constater, il n'y avait aucune rancœur ou méchanceté dans ses paroles. Il laissa sa main gauche descendre sur le bras de la jeune femme pour le caresser tendrement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire passer ce qu'il ressentait : il aurait voulu l’emmitoufler dans un plaid tout doux, lui donner un chocolat chaud, lui faire regarder son film favori. Lui donner l'impression d'être à la maison. Le plus triste dans cette pensée c'est qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas son film préféré, ni même si elle aimait les chocolats chauds quand elle était triste... Il la rapprocha de lui – comme si sa chaleur corporelle était assez pour rattraper tout ce qu'il avait manqué depuis qu'il la connaissait – s'il la connaissait, à vrai dire...

 

«  **Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, il n'y a jamais eu de toi et moi.** ». Sa phrase ne fut qu'un souffle mais le poids qui se déposa sur l'estomac de Louis était bien réel. Il ne se sentait pas réellement coupable pour ne pas être celui qu'elle attendait de lui – non, il se rendit simplement compte du temps qu'elle avait dû passer à ressasser tout ces événements en boucle dans son esprit pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de concret entre eux. D'une façon qu'il n'arrivait pas réellement à comprendre, il avait gravé cette idée qu'ils étaient amis, qu'ils étaient proches ; peut-être pour se déculpabiliser du rôle qu'il lui faisait jouer ; ou bien parce qu'inconsciemment il savait que ça finirait de façon dramatique comme c'était en train de se passer à l'instant même. Pour se pardonner à lui-même de la douleur qu'il lui infligeait il s'était convaincu qu'il lui avait offert son amitié, qu'il lui avait fait un trou dans sa vie, qu'elle avait une place. Sauf que ce soir il venait de se rendre compte que tout était faux. Il n'avait pas été son ami, il n'avait pas été assez proche pour voir les blessures qu'elle subissait sous ses sourires éclatants. Il ne s'était pas ouvert à elle parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Il l'avait laissée graviter autour de son monde en lui donnait quelques miettes de ce qu'il estimait être de l'amitié mais qui n'était finalement rien d'autre que de l'indifférence. Il l'avait condamnée à souffrir dès le début, sans espoir de retour ; et s'excuser ne serait jamais assez pour rattraper tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

 

«  **Non, il n'y a jamais eu de toi et moi...**  » souffla-t-il de façon contrite. Il n'essayait pas de lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà fait ; mais si lui faire voir les choses en face lui permettait de partir sur de nouvelles bases, alors il lui devait bien ça ! Eleanor soupira rapidement avant de s'écarter de lui pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux rougis par les larmes dans les océans bleus de cet homme qu'elle aimait si désespérément. Elle le fixa durant deux longues minutes sans savoir si elle respirait réellement avant de s'allonger sur le dos, fixant cette fois le plafond. Louis attendit qu'elle se relève mais quand elle ne le fit pas, il s'allongea à son tour, attrapant sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

 

«  **C'est drôle.**  » lâcha-t-elle, le prenant par surprise. Il ne se tourna pas vers elle, persuadé qu'ils seraient plus honnêtes s'ils ne voyaient pas les yeux de l'autre posés sur eux. «  **De quoi ?**  » demanda-t-il dans un souffle. La chambre était calme et silencieuse, seulement bercée par leurs deux respirations lentes. Comme si le monde attendait qu'ils finissent de parler pour reprendre sa course, comme si cette intimité qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagée les suspendait dans le temps.

«  **Tu ne m'as jamais tenu la main de cette façon. Je n'avais jamais senti tes doigts entre les miens.**  » continua-t-elle en riant d'un rire sans joie. Louis resserra ses doigts sur les siens, s'excusant silencieusement de la façon dont il l'avait traitée. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait interagit avec elle comme si elle était une vraie comédienne ; après tout elle était dans sa vie pour y jouer un rôle. Peut-être qu'il l'avait fait parce qu'il essayait de se protéger – sans réellement savoir de quoi il aurait pu se protéger ; ou alors était-il tout simplement un enfoiré. Eleanor resserra ses doigts à son tour, comme si elle acceptait ses excuses muettes et silencieuses.

 

Quand une dizaine de minutes s'écoula sans un mot de leur part, Louis décida que c'était à lui de se confier comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec elle auparavant.

« J **e viens de me rendre compte que finalement je ne te connais pas.**  » confessa-t-il d'une voix piteuse. Eleanor se plaça sur son côté pour être face à lui, pour le regarder bien en face pour l'écouter. Il se tourna à son tour sur sa gauche, laissant ses bras contre son torse.

«  **Non, tu ne me connais pas.**  » répondit-elle sans rancoeur, encore une fois elle ne faisait que constater, sans méchanceté aucune. Sa voix était douce, mélodieuse ; sa voix était encore une fois celle que Louis imaginait pour une mère, d'une douceur infinie, sans jugement, comme si chaque mot qu'elle prononçait était un pardon, une absolution. Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il avait toujours apprécié la jeune femme parce qu'elle ressemblait à ce qu'il s'imaginait comme la femme véritable. Non pas qu'elle était la définition de femme en tant que telle parce que jamais Louis n'aurait dévalorisé quelque femme que ce soit ; mais dans son esprit il imaginait la figure maternelle éternelle ressemblant à sa mère ou cette jeune femme qui venait de lui ouvrir son cœur sans aucune arrière-pensée.

 

« **Quel est ton film préféré ? Est-ce que tu bois du chocolat chaud quand tu es triste ? Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Est-ce qu'il y a un lieu qui est particulier à tes yeux ?**  » enchaîna-t-il. Toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit venaient de quitter sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Eleanor rit cette fois de bon cœur. Elle tendit la main et la posa délicatement sur la joue rasée de celui qui avait été d'une certaine façon son petit-ami ces dernières années. Louis retint sa respiration, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre réellement. La jeune femme ne répondit pas immédiatement, se perdant une dernière fois dans les yeux bleus face à elle.

 

«  **Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça, Louis.**  » répondit-elle. Elle ferma les yeux durant quelques instants pour effacer les dernières lueurs d'espoir qui brillaient encore au fond d'elle. A cet instant, le regard planté dans celui du jeune homme face à elle, elle savait que si elle se laissait aller elle rechuterait. Elle pourrait lui pardonner, effacer tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ; elle aurait pu tout oublier pour se laisser emporter par la douce vague d'amour qui venait de déferler dans le creux de sa poitrine. Il aurait été tellement simple d'oublier et de repartir dans ce sentiment si réconfortant qu'est l'espoir ; elle aurait pu – sauf qu'elle avait appris à ses dépends que si l'espoir pouvait en faire vivre certains, elle, il la détruisait morceau par morceau, étincelle par étincelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ferma donc les yeux pour couper les dernières ficelles qui la retenait à ce corps et à ce cœur qu'elle aurait tellement aimé appeler sien – chose qui n'était pas et ne serait jamais.

«  **Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir parce que je n'ai jamais eu ma place dans ta vie et que je n'en aurais jamais. Ce que je vais te demander, ce n'est pas pour moi que je veux que tu le fasses ; je veux que tu le fasses pour toi.**  »

 

Louis aurait voulu la contredire, affirmer qu'elle avait tort, qu'à partir de maintenant elle aurait sa place dans sa vie, qu'il la laisserait être proche de lui comme il ne lui en avait pas encore laissé l'occasion – sauf qu'il savait que ça aurait été insultant pour elle, comme s'il la prenait en pitié maintenant qu'elle venait de lui confesser son amour à sens unique. Elle voulait sa liberté et il lui devait bien ça.

 

«  **Annonce-le**  » dit-elle. Tout au long de son discours elle avait gardé ses yeux fermés, se protégeant du vertige qui la ferait chuter du haut de la falaise sur laquelle elle se tenait à l'instant. Louis savait de quoi elle parlait même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire – l'ignorance était pour lui un doux poison qu'il aurait aimé laisser couler dans son corps sans aucune limite. Il voulait se perdre dans son monde tel qu'il était à l'instant même – ou plutôt, il aurait voulu rester dans son monde utopique tel qu'il était il y a quelques heures, quand il pensait contrôler sa vie.

 

Il ne répondit pas, parce que le regard qu'Eleanor posa sur lui à cet instant lui permit de comprendre qu'elle connaissait ses angoisses sans qu'il ait besoin de les formuler, de les mettre en mots, parce que même si lui ne la connaissait pas, elle venait encore une fois de lui prouver qu'elle le connaissait, lui, sur le bout des doigts.

 

« **Tu ne m'as jamais regardée comme tu le regardes lui.**  » confia-t-elle, changeant de sujet comme si elle n'attendait pas réellement de réponse de sa part, ou comme si elle savait qu'il ne lui donnerait que des excuses pour ne pas avouer qu'il a tout simplement peur de l'avouer au monde entier. Il se serait caché derrières les autres membres du groupe, ou alors il aurait prétendu qu'il avait tout simplement peur que le groupe ne sombre par sa faute – alors qu'en fait la seule peur qu'il avait était qu'une fois sous le feu des projecteurs, l'amour qu'Harry avait pour lui ne serait pas assez fort pour tenir, pour grandir et se renforcer. Il avait tout simplement peur qu'Harry ne soit plus à ses côtés, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait plus capable de vivre sans sa présence. Il lui était devenu vital, en quelque sorte.

 

«  **Comment est-ce que je le regarde ?** » demanda-t-il d'une voix troublée. Il avait remarqué que quand sa mère avait dit 'oui' à son mari cet après-midi, son regard était différent de celui qu'elle posait sur Louis et ses sœurs, elle l'avait regardé comme s'il était la réponse à toutes les questions qu'elle s'était jamais posées. Comme s'il avait été un miracle. Comme si...... A bien y réfléchir la seule évidence qu'il pouvait trouver était qu'elle l'avait regardé comme s'il avait été la pièce manquante de son âme. Si Louis regardait Harry de la même façon, il en serait fier, mais il n'était pas persuadé que ce soit le cas. Harry avait été une révélation pour lui ; il avait toujours voulu rencontrer quelqu'un comme ça, attentionné, drôle, fantasque, attendrissant, touchant, sensible, fort... Il pouvait continuer la liste pendant des jours entiers si on le lui avait demandé. Il le savait et l'avait accepté ; Harry était devenu une partie de lui ; mais il n'était pas persuadé que sa façon de regarder son meilleur ami avait changé au cours des mois ou des années durant lesquels il l'avait connu et avait appris à l'aimer.

 

«  **Comme s'il était la plus belle chose que tu n'aies jamais vue. La plus belle personne que tu n'aies jamais rencontrée.** » souffla Eleanor dans un murmure. Louis se laissa quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire et s'autorisa à parler d'Harry avec la jeune femme. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'extrêmement pudique, mais il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme à voix haute ; il avait toujours l'impression que les mots ne lui faisaient pas justice, qu'ils n'étaient jamais suffisants, qu'ils saliraient tout s'il les laissait s'échapper. Il n'en parlait pas souvent, il préférait le vivre. Mais elle s'était ouverte à lui, elle s'était confiée et il lui semblait juste pour une fois de lui rendre ce qu'elle lui avait offert.

 

«  **Il est la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée** » confia-t-il avec hésitation. «  **Aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je n'avais jamais été attiré par un homme auparavant. Quand j'ai posé les yeux sur lui la première fois j'ai été ébloui par le charme qu'il dégageait ; la chaleur de son sourire. J'ai croisé son regard et j'ai sombré. Au début je me suis débattu, j'ai tenté de dépasser ça, ce qui me bouffait de l'intérieur.**  » continua-t-il avec un peu plus d'assurance. Le silence d'Eleanor le confortait dans l'idée qu'il pouvait laisser libre cours à ses pensées, elle ne dirait rien.

 

«  **Tu es une personne que j'aurais pu apprendre à aimer, tu sais ?**  » annonça-t-il après une longue pause silencieuse. Il savait que c'était injuste de le lui dire, que ce n'était qu'une blessure supplémentaire mais il sentait qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout ; et puis il ne mentait pas : s'il avait été libre il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu apprendre à aimer la jeune femme face à lui. Il aurait pu s'habituer à sa présence, à sa douceur, à son calme ; il aurait même pu se marier et avoir des enfants avec elle – cette idée de vie avec elle ne lui semblait pas si insoutenable que cela finalement. Il aurait pu être heureux, peut-être. Sûrement, même.

 

«  **J'aurais pu apprendre à t'aimer, sauf que l'amour ne doit pas s'apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? L'amour doit te surprendre, te couper le souffle, t'abasourdir. Te prendre aux tripes.**  » confessa-t-il, sa main se perdant dans les boucles brune face à lui, ses doigts se glissant dans le bijou qui retenait les cheveux de la jeune femme en arrière, le détachant, libérant les quelques mèches que Lou avaient tirées vers l'arrière. Il démêla chaque mèche qui passa sous ses doigts, massant le cuir chevelu malmené par la coiffure qu'elle avait portée pour le mariage de sa mère. Encore une fois, elle avait dû penser chaque détail de cette tenue, pour lui. Toujours pour lui.

 

«  **Tu es belle** », fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire dans l'instant. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'elle était belle, qu'elle avait un charme certain mais après leur conversation de ce soir il venait tout juste de se rendre compte que c'est une chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais dite ; à vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment eu de contact avec elle, il l'avait laissée de côté, ne prenant même pas la peine d'apprendre à la connaître. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit ; elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était et Louis devait bien avouer qu'il admirait cette façon qu'elle avait de l'aimer sans vouloir le changer, sans pâtir de ses défauts et de ses faiblesses. Il n'avait connu qu'un seul amour identique : celui qu'Harry lui portait. Mais est-ce qu'Harry ou lui-même serait aptes à aimer de la même façon une personne en sachant qu'aucun espoir n'était permis. Seraient-ils capables d'aimer de façon si désespérée – ou était-ce un don féminin ? Aimer en silence et en totale adoration.

Elle laissa un sourire s'étendre lentement sur ses lèvres sans rien lui répondre. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui répondre ?! Il lui semblait qu'il la voyait pour la première fois ce soir ; qu'il prenait en compte qu'elle était humaine elle aussi, qu'elle n'était pas qu'un rôle. Il la regarda longuement, comme on tente de déchiffrer un tableau. Il l'admirait plus qu'il ne la voyait vraiment, perdu dans sa contemplation.

 

«  **Je sais que tu aurais pu m'aimer**  » souffla-t-elle après un long silence. «  **On peut apprendre à aimer presque n'importe qui, à vrai dire.** » continua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, posant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme face à elle. Elle ne le caressa pas, elle laissa simplement sa main posée comme pour garder un contact avec lui sans que celui-ci ne soit trop ambiguë pour l'un comme pour l'autre. D'instinct elle aurait voulu poser sa main sur son cœur, pour sentir les battements dans le creux de sa paume – mais ce cœur ne battait pas pour elle, elle le savait. Un jour, elle avait lu que quand on se tenait avec la personne que l'on aimait les battements de nos cœurs se synchronisaient ; et à vrai dire elle n'avait besoin d'une preuve tangible qu'elle n'était pas cette personne pour Louis. Elle aurait pu laisser sa main sur son cœur durant des heures, elle était sûre qu'aucun des battements ne seraient en harmonie avec les siens. Finalement, elle avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie – sauf qu'elle n'était pas le sien...

 

« **J'aurais sûrement pu te rendre heureuse aussi** » murmura-t-il rapidement. Son regard était lointain comme s'il n'était plus vraiment avec elle bien que son corps était à quelques centimètres du sien. Le sourire qui avait pris possession de sa bouche se crispa pour devenir une grimace ; grimace pour cacher les larmes et les sanglots qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir de sa gorge et de ses yeux. Elle avait toujours été heureuse avec lui et elle savait aussi bien que lui qu'il aurait pu la rendre heureuse, qu'elle aurait eu une belle vie avec lui, une vie qui lui aurait suffit. Pourtant, il ne le ferait jamais, pas pour elle.

 

«  **Tu m'as déjà rendue heureuse, Louis.** » confessa-t-elle à son tour. Elle voulait qu'il le sache : elle avait été heureuse d'avoir pu entrelacer sa vie avec la sienne pour quelques instants volés. Même si la raison de ce rapprochement n'était pas sincère ni amicale ; elle se savait chanceuse d'avoir été à ses côtés.

 

«  **J'aurais pu m'excuser, je pourrais toujours le faire. M'excuser pour toutes ces fois où je n'ai pas fait attention à toi, toutes ces fois où je t'ai laissée de côté. Pour ne pas avoir remarqué tes sentiments, ni les changements dans ton comportement – comme aurais-je pu noter une différence quand je ne connaissais même pas ton tempérament à la base?!- je pourrais m'excuser pour tout ça. Je ne le ferais simplement pas. Je ne le ferais pas parce que je ne suis pas prêt à m'excuser pour l'amour que je ressens pour Harry. Je suis désolé que ce soit toi qui en pâtisse mais je ne m'excuserais pas.**  » continua-t-il d'un ton déterminé et Eleanor se réjouit d'enfin le voir se battre pour ce qu'il avait – chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvée chez lui. Il avait chéri son amour pour son meilleur ami, il l'avait choyé, protégé mais il ne l'avait jamais défendu bec et ongle. Son cœur se brisa néanmoins parce que Louis venait de confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà : son rôle venait de prendre fin tout comme ses moments auprès de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant.

 

« **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Pas auprès de moi et surtout pas pour ça.**  » répondit-elle avec assurance. Elle pouvait retenir son chagrin encore quelques temps ; jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule et qu'elle puisse laisser libre cours au torrent de larmes qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de camoufler. «  **Je ne te mérite pas, El**  ». Il allait continuer mais elle déposa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ses louanges ; il serait plus simple de repartir avec l'idée qu'il ne l'aimait et ne l'appréciait plutôt que de se dire que malgré toutes ses qualités elle n'avait pas pu gagner son cœur. Malgré sa beauté, sa gentillesse, sa patience et sa douceur ; elle n'avait pas ce qu'il lui manquait. Elle n'était pas son âme sœur et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la comble de compliments ; elle préférait garder ça pour celui qui serait capable de la réparer et de l'aimer malgré les blessures présentes dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait l'entendre de personne d'autre que celui avec qui elle partagerait sa vie – et surtout pas l'entendre de celui qui brisait son cœur en morceaux de plus en plus petits.

 

«  **Comment il est ?** » réussit-elle à demander bien qu'elle tente de se convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Le visage de Louis lui montra qu'il ne comprenait pas de qui elle parlait alors elle précisa. «  **Parle-moi d'Harry.**  », sa voix était fluette et peu assurée mais le jeune homme avait très bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Il fronça les sourcils et se laissa quelques secondes pour réfléchir. «  **Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, tu sais.** »

 

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'étendit sur le dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses doigts jouant de façon involontaire avec les fils du peignoir dans lequel elle était encore emmitouflée. Louis se releva sur un coude et laissa son pouce effacer les traces noires sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques années en arrière quand Lottie était rentrée à la maison en pleurs après son tout premier chagrin d'amour. Il s'était allongé avec elle et avait attendu qu'elle arrête de pleurer avant de la serrer dans ses bras en murmurant des choses sans importances mais remplies d'amour au creux de son oreille, ses doigts perdus dans les grandes mèches blondes de sa petite sœur. Il essuyait toujours le mascara qui zébrait les joues de la jolie blonde quand elle se relevait – et il se retrouvait à le faire encore avec Eleanor. Elle le laissa faire puis lâcha un soupir ; comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant trop longtemps quand la peau du jeune homme avait été en contact avec la sienne. Une fois que toute trace de maquillage eut disparue il s'allongea lui aussi, reprenant la contemplation du plafond blanc de la chambre d'hôtel.

 

« **Parle-moi de lui, s'il te plait.** » répéta-t-elle d'une voix suppliante mais pourtant sûre d'elle. Louis se tût durant de longues secondes sans vraiment savoir quoi lui raconter, par où commencer. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire sur Harry qu'il avait peur de se perdre avant même d'avoir formé une phrase.

 

«  **Il est.... Sa voix change en fonction des personnes à qui il s'adresse. C'est assez drôle, à vrai dire, quand il parle avec les journalistes sa voix reste toujours la même ; mais quand il rencontre quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans le métier et qu'il n'a jamais croisé auparavant, sa voix monte dans les aigus. Il donne toujours tout ce qu'il peut de lui-même aux fans ou même à des personnes lambda dans la rue. Il est patient avec moi, il sait comment réagir face à moi.** » raconta-t-il d'une voix noyée de tendresse et d'amour. Eleanor resta sans bouger, à simplement se laisser emporter par la vague d'émotion qui la terrassait en écoutant Louis parler de cet homme qu'il aimait tant.

«  **Quand on se fâche, il ne m'adresse tout simplement plus un regard ou une parole jusqu'à ce que je m'excuse – mais quand je suis triste il prend toujours sur lui pour me remonter le moral, me sourire, me montrer qu'il sera toujours là pour moi. Il est …. mon meilleur ami, en fait. Mon meilleur ami, mon..... L'homme de ma vie.**  », continua-t-il, semblant hésiter sur le dernier terme.

 

Eleanor se tourna sur son côté droit et posa son visage dans le creux de son bras plié, son regard posé sur le visage de Louis qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne dit rien, elle le regarda simplement jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

« **J'ai toujours eu peur de cette appellation. 'Homme de ma vie' ou 'amour de ma vie', comme si une seule personne pouvait remplir ta vie entière. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**  »

 

La question était rhétorique plus qu'autre chose mais la jeune femme hocha de la tête néanmoins. Oh que oui elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était et serait l'amour de sa vie jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Non pas qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais aimer personne – elle le pourrait et le ferait – mais jamais de la même façon. Jamais de façon tellement pleine et entière. Sans excuses, sans compromis, sans recul. Ce genre d'amour était entier et étouffant.

 

« **Mais il l'est. Celui qui remplit ma vie, celui qui est ma vie. Je n'ai plus peur de le dire. Il est cette partie de moi qui n'existait pas avant que je le rencontre.** »

 

Louis était et serait à jamais cette partie d'elle qui lui avait manqué et qu'elle garderait précieusement au fond de sa poitrine comme un trésor de la plus haute importance. Il resterait son secret, sa révélation, son mystère. Il serait à jamais sa vérité cachée.

 

Le silence emplit la pièce après cette révélation. Tout était dit, tout était avoué. Eleanor venait de perdre à tout jamais la place qu'elle avait cru pouvoir voler. Louis venait de prendre conscience que ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune bouclé était tellement plus fort que ce qu'il avait cru – et Eleanor pouvait au choix se détester ou se féliciter d'avoir été celle qui lui avait permis de le comprendre. Elle venait de clore une bonne fois pour toute le chapitre de sa vie qui comportait le visage de Louis sur toutes les pages.

Le jeune homme se releva et lui lança un regard désespéré avant de tendre la main et de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il déposa ses pieds au sol et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Eleanor pensait savoir ce qui allait suivre mais son cœur se brisa néanmoins encore un peu plus quand elle entendit la tendresse de la voix de Louis quand il prononça les phrases suivantes.

 

« **Haz, attends-moi, je viens avec toi. Je ne peux pas sans toi, je ne peux plus ! J'arrive. Je t'aime.**  » confessa-t-il rapidement avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers celle qui avait été d'une certaine façon sa petite-amie durant trois ans. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement, l'empêchant de formuler ce qu'il allait dire. Elle avait compris et elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il le lui dise en la regardant bien en face – pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

 

Il se leva et attrapa son blazer et enfila à nouveau ses chaussures. Il était splendide dans son costume de garçon d'honneur, ses cheveux un peu décoiffés maintenant qu'il s'était allongé à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle resserra les pans du peignoir contre elle avant de relever ses jambes contre sa poitrine dans une position fœtale. Il vint déposer un baiser sur le dessus de son crane avant de lui caresser la joue d'un geste doux. Il partait, il la quittait pour être à la place qui était la sienne : auprès d'Harry.

 

Il ne claqua pas la porte, il la referma tout doucement comme pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme qui se trouvait à présent seule à l'intérieur. Son histoire venait de se finir mais elle venait aussi de permettre à l'homme qu'elle aimait de comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et qu'il devait profiter de ce qu'il avait la chance d'avoir.

 

Louis resterait à jamais un des plus beaux chapitres de sa vie, resterait l'homme de sa vie, celui qui aurait pu la rendre heureuse, qui aurait pu la faire sourire tous les jours. Il restera à jamais sa plus belle histoire inachevée.

 


End file.
